La mélodie du bonheur conjugal
by Lady Cecilia Cornwell
Summary: Sa vie avait toujours été réglée comme du papier à musique ; et s'il y avait bien une chose que Narcissa détestait, c'était les fausses notes ... Humour noir garanti sur tout un octave de drabbles, en réponse au défi du mois de Pom Pom Power : "Cluedo !"
1. DO : Dolce Vita

Résumé: sa vie avait toujours été réglée comme du papier à musique; et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle ne supportait pas, c'était les fausses notes ...

Genre: meurtres en série et humour noir à la pelle

Rating : K (voire K pour les sous-entendus grivois)

Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling; le titre est une parodie de «La mélodie du bonheur» (The Sound of Music), film de 1965 de Robert Wise avec Julie Andrews; Dolce Vita: «douce vie» en italien; film de Federico Fellini de 1960

Notes : encore et toujours merci Benebu ! Le thème du Cluedo, quelle idée géniale! En plus, je persiste dans le drabble (comme c'est agréable d'avoir une contrainte de taille…). Ce recueil est également publié dans "Le colonel Moutarde dans le petit salon" puisqu'il répond au même défi ; mais à mes yeux, les Malfoy méritent bien d'avoir leur propre fic ; n'est-ce pas ?

Voici donc le fameux recueil sur Narcissa Malfoy …

Bonne lecture !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**DO: Dolce Vita**

Sa vie était réglée comme du papier à musique. Depuis toujours. 

Aussi son mariage, loin d'être un bouleversement, ne fut-il que le prolongement naturel de sa vie de jeune fille. 

En devenant madame Lucius Malfoy, elle continuerait à avoir tout ce qu'elle avait toujours eu : les déjeuners dans les meilleurs restaurants, les plus belles robes, les voyages dans les hôtels les plus luxueux, les réceptions huppées du ministère, les cocktails, les récitals de piano, les bals fastueux, les tea party entre Sang-Pur, les bijoux les plus chers, les meilleures fréquentations …

Elle soupira.

Tout cela serait d'un ennui …

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Alors, vos impressions sur ce premier chapitre? 

Il y en aura 8 en tout, un octave quoi. Et, non, il ne peut pas y avoir de meurtre à chaque fois ; ce n'est pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé. 

Tout de suite un deuxième épisode!


	2. RE : Raison et châtiment

Résumé: sa vie avait toujours été réglée comme du papier à musique; et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle ne supportait pas, c'était les fausses notes

Genre: meurtres en série et humour noir à la pelle

Rating : K (voire K pour les sous-entendus grivois)

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling; le titre est une parodie de «La mélodie du bonheur» (The Sound of Music), film de 1965 de Robert Wise avec Julie Andrews; Mix entre «Raison et sentiment» et «Crime et châtiment»; je sais, c'est la même histoire que dans «Le colonel moutarde …»; mais c'est de là qu'est partie mon envie de faire tout un recueil sur Narcissa!

Notes : encore et toujours merci Benebu ! Le thème du Cluedo, quelle idée géniale! En plus, je persiste dans le drabble (comme c'est agréable d'avoir une contrainte de taille…)

Voici donc le fameux recueil sur Narcissa Malfoy …

Bonne lecture !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**RE: Raison et châtiment**

Sa mère l'avait pourtant prévenue ; quand on se marie, on épouse aussi sa belle-famille. 

Elle n'y avait d'abord pas cru, trop indulgente. Mais elle admettait désormais que ses beaux-parents étaient la seule fausse note dans sa vie idyllique de femme, épouse et mère comblée. 

Plus qu'un couac, une véritable cacophonie. 

Un terrible drame à l'hôtel Malfoy, où ses beaux-parents avaient, grâce au ciel, eu la bonne idée de se retirer après le mariage de leur fils, régla le problème : le piano du grand salon piétina beau-papa avant de déchiqueter belle-maman.

Un accident dites-vous ?

Regrettable ; vraiment …

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Alors ? Une petite review ?

Je sais, c'est la même histoire que dans «Secret de famille » ; mais c'est de là qu'est partie mon envie de faire tout un recueil sur Narcissa !

Au fait, je croule sous le boulot en ce moment donc je ne pense pas pouvoir poster avant samedi (argh, rien que de l'écrire, ça me fait mal ! ). Mais je saurai me faire pardonner! 

A bientôt !


	3. MI : Mi fugue mi raisin

Résumé : sa vie avait toujours été réglée comme du papier à musique; et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle ne supportait pas, c'était les fausses notes

Genre : meurtres en série et humour noir à la pelle

Rating : K (voire K pour les sous-entendus grivois)

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling; le titre est une parodie de «La mélodie du bonheur» (The Sound of Music), film de 1965 de Robert Wise avec Julie Andrews ; Mélange entre «mi-figue mi-raisin» et «fugue» (fugue: forme musicale polyphonique; action de partir ou fuir, sans prévenir, de son cadre familial ou de son lieu d'hébergement) 

Notes : encore et toujours merci Benebu ! Le thème du Cluedo, quelle idée géniale! En plus, je persiste dans le drabble (comme c'est agréable d'avoir une contrainte de taille…)

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lue, notamment Tigrou19, Tohran et Ali-chan et Vani-chan.

Bonne lecture !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**MI: Mi-fugue mi-raisin**

Elle avait joué son morceau préféré. 

«Narcissa … Je t'aime.

- Monsieur Malfoy! Comment osez-vous! Je suis mariée!

- Dommage …

- Mmm. 

- Moi qui suis l'amant d'une femme mariée ...

- Lucius! 

- La mienne.»

Il l'embrassa tendrement.

Elle répondit avec passion et glissa la main sous sa chemise.

«Cissy ... On n'est pas dans un hôtel de passe …»

Mais sa main fiévreuse caressait sa cuisse.

«On peut en faire des choses sur un piano …»

Oh oui!

«Surtout un piano à queue …»

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Ils sont pas mignons les Malfoy quand ils sont amoureux, hum ? 

Profitez-en parce que dans les prochains chapitres ... Allez, un autre tout de suite !


	4. FA : Far from Heaven

Résumé : sa vie avait toujours été réglée comme du papier à musique; et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle ne supportait pas, c'était les fausses notes ...

Genre : meurtres en série et humour noir à la pelle

Rating : K (voire K pour les sous-entendus grivois)

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling; le titre est une parodie de «La mélodie du bonheur» (The Sound of Music), film de 1965 de Robert Wise avec Julie Andrews; «Far from heaven»: «loin du paradis»; magnifique film de 2003 de Todd Haynes avec Julianne Moore et Dennis Quaid ; devait à l'origine fonctionner en binôme avec «La corde au cou» du recueil précédent «Le colonel Moutarde dans le petit salon avec le chandelier»

Notes : encore et toujours merci Benebu ! Le thème du Cluedo, quelle idée géniale! En plus, je persiste dans le drabble (comme c'est agréable d'avoir une contrainte de taille…)

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent ! Bonne lecture !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**FA: Far from Heaven**

Anéantie. 

Rien de moins. 

Mais elle était une Black; elle ne se laisserait pas ridiculiser par un Malfoy. 

Aussi troqua-t-elle son costume de femme trompée contre celui de femme adultère. Puis elle joua à fond la carte des stéréotypes: parchemins enflammés, rendez-vous secrets dans le monde moldu, complicité des elfes …

C'était un jeu cruel. Un jeu d'adulte.

Et tandis qu'elle le déshabillait fébrilement, dans cette chambre d'hôtel miteuse, au son d'un piano désaccordé, elle songea qu'elle avait pris le meilleur des amants; vraiment; le seul qui ferait réagir son époux volage. 

« Arthur …»

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Je vous l'avais dit que ce serait moins drôle ... Une petite review quand même ?

Le prochain chapitre samedi soir (faut pas rêver non plus, c'est pas Noël tous les jours ...). A samedi !


	5. SOL : Solitude étouffante

Résumé : sa vie avait toujours été réglée comme du papier à musique ; et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle ne supportait pas, c'était les fausses notes

Résumé : sa vie avait toujours été réglée comme du papier à musique ; et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle ne supportait pas, c'était les fausses notes ...

Genre : meurtres en série et humour noir à la pelle

Rating : K (voire K pour les sous-entendus grivois)

Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling ; le titre est une parodie de « La mélodie du bonheur » (The Sound of Music), film de 1965 de Robert Wise avec Julie Andrews ; rien de particulier (même si j'ai hésité avec « Soleil noir », dans « Le jour du soleil noir », tome 1 de la BD « XIII »)

Notes : encore et toujours merci Benebu ! Le thème du Cluedo, quelle idée géniale ! En plus, je persiste dans le drabble (comme c'est agréable d'avoir une contrainte de taille …)

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu, notamment Tigrou19, Tohran, Ali-chan et Vani-chan et MissLine. 

Bonne lecture ! 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**SOL : Solitude étouffante**

Sereine, presque souriante, elle effleurait distraitement de ses doigts fins les touches luisantes du piano, dont le vernis noir brillait sourdement par ce bel après-midi, lorsqu'il entra ; elle le vit sursauter.

Qu'elle soit là, _elle_, à la place de …

Elle savoura son étonnement, son incompréhension, sa peur même. 

Oui elle savait qu'il avait une maîtresse. Comment aurait-elle pu l'ignorer ? 

Qu'il avait eu une maîtresse, plus exactement, songea-t-elle malicieusement. 

Comme elle continuait de jouer, il se crut obligé de rompre le silence : 

« Je trouve le son légèrement étouffé. »

S'il n'y avait que le son … 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sereine, presque souriante, ô combien à son aise dans ce luxueux hôtel, elle effleurait distraitement de ses doigts fins les touches singulièrement luisantes du piano, lorsqu'il entra ; elle le vit sursauter.

Qu'elle soit là, _elle_, à la place de …

Elle savoura son étonnement, son incompréhension, sa peur même. 

Oui elle savait qu'il avait une maîtresse. Comment aurait-elle pu l'ignorer ? 

Qu'il avait eu une maîtresse, plus exactement, songea-t-elle malicieusement. 

Comme elle continuait de jouer, il se crut obligé de rompre le silence : 

« Je trouve le son légèrement étouffé. »

S'il n'y avait que le son …

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

Pourquoi deux versions ? 

Parce que la première version ne contient pas d'hôtel ! Ah ah argh ! J'avais oublié une des contraintes ! (la moitié du quartier m'a entendu hurler de désespoir !) Mais comme c'est celle que je préfère en terme de rythme et d'atmosphère, je l'ai laissée. Deux pour le prix d'une ; pas mal non ?

Et c'est la même chose pour « La » ... (Distraite moi ? Non pourquoi ? ...)


	6. LA : La jeune femme est la mort

Résumé : sa vie avait toujours été réglée comme du papier à musique ; et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle ne supportait pas, c'était les fausses notes

Résumé : sa vie avait toujours été réglée comme du papier à musique ; et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle ne supportait pas, c'était les fausses notes ...

Genre : meurtres en série et humour noir à la pelle

Rating : K (voire K pour les sous-entendus grivois)

Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling ; le titre est une parodie de « La mélodie du bonheur » (The Sound of Music), film de 1965 de Robert Wise avec Julie Andrews ; détournement de « La jeune fille et la mort », connue notamment comme Quatorzième Quatuor à cordes composé par Schubert en 1824 et film de 1994 de Roman Polansky ( à écouter en lisant, ça met dans l'ambiance )

Bonne lecture ! 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**LA : La jeune femme est la mort**

_Piano_

Elle le poussa sur le lit et s'allongea sur lui.

Elle l'avait aimé. Passionnément. 

_Mezzo forte_

Lui aussi probablement. Mais il l'avait trompée. 

Elle avait alors tout essayé. Toutes les attitudes : jalousie, menace, larmes, colère, supplications. Oui, même les supplications. Tous les amants aussi : Weasley, Lestrange, Scrimgeour, McMillan, Tonks ... Oui, même Tonks. 

_Crescendo_

Elle lui arracha sa robe de sorcier, caressa langoureusement son torse avant de remonter lentement vers son cou.

Oui, elle l'avait aimé. A la folie. Mais elle avait gouté à la vengeance ; au goût délicieusement acide de la vengeance.

Elle serra.

_Fortissimo_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Piano_

Elle le poussa sur le lit et s'allongea sur lui.

Elle l'avait aimé. Passionnément. 

_Mezzo forte_

Lui aussi probablement. Mais il l'avait trompée. 

Elle avait alors tout essayé. Tous les amants possibles : Weasley, Lestrange, Scrimgeour, McMillan, Tonks ... Oui, même Tonks. Tous les endroits imaginables : boutiques, hôtels, placards, Ministère, Poudlard. Oui, même Poudlard. 

_Crescendo_

Elle lui arracha sa robe de sorcier, caressa langoureusement son torse avant de remonter lentement vers son cou.

Oui, elle l'avait aimé. A la folie. Mais elle avait gouté à la vengeance ; au goût délicieusement acide de la vengeance.

Elle serra.

_Fortissimo_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Alors, vos impressions ? 

Elle vous plaît comme ça Narcissa Malfoy ? (oui, je sais, on dirait plutôt Bellatrix !)

Allez, encore deux chapitres et après c'est fini, je ne traumatise plus personne avec « La mélodie du bonheur » (le refrain est tellement entêtant !), promis. 

Mais j'enchaîne avec les quelques demandes de Cluedo que j'ai reçues ! Youpi ! 

La suite demain peut-être. A bientôt ! 


	7. SI : Cissy calculatrice

Résumé : sa vie avait toujours été réglée comme du papier à musique ; et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle ne supportait pas, c'était les fausses notes ...

Genre : meurtres en série et humour noir à la pelle

Rating : K (voire K+ pour les sous-entendus grivois)

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling ; le titre est une parodie de « La mélodie du bonheur » (The Sound of Music), film de 1965 de Robert Wise avec Julie Andrews ; parodie de « Sissi Impératrice » ; toutes mes excuses à feu l'impératrice d'Autriche ; « La veuve joyeuse » : opérette en trois actes de Franz Lehar, film et comédie musicale ; thème musical de l'excellentissime film d'Hitchcock « L'ombre d'un doute »

Notes : encore et toujours merci Benebu ! Le thème du Cluedo, quelle idée géniale ! En plus, je persiste dans le drabble (comme c'est agréable d'avoir une contrainte de taille …)

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu, notamment Tigrou19, Tohran, Ali-chan et Vani-chan, MissLine et bibimauri.

Bonne lecture !

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**SI : Cissy calculatrice**

La mélodie montait, froide, mécanique, derrière les accents chantants. Ses longs doigts couraient sur les touches noires et blanches, que la lumière vespérale mourante caressait doucement.

Un air à quatre mains. Qu'elle jouait seule.

Toute en demi-teinte, elle s'exécutait si consciencieusement qu'elle n'entendit pas la porte de la suite s'ouvrir, ni ne remarqua la sombre silhouette qui glissa jusqu'à elle pour souffler dans son cou :

« _La veuve joyeuse_ ? Un air de circonstance n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tu le sais mieux que personne ... »

Après une infime pause :

« ... mon cher Severus ! »

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Mouhaha ... Severus et Narcissa de mèche ! Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Et encore, il reste un chapitre bonus ! ...


	8. DO : D'eau fraîche et de haine

Résumé : sa vie avait toujours été réglée comme du papier à musique ; et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle ne supportait pas, c'était les fausses notes ...

Genre : meurtres en série et humour noir à la pelle

Rating : K (voire K+ pour les sous-entendus grivois)

Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling ; le titre est une parodie de « La mélodie du bonheur » (The Sound of Music), film de 1965 de Robert Wise avec Julie Andrews ; « d'amour et d'eau fraîche » mais à l'envers donc d'eau fraîche et de haine

Notes : encore et toujours merci Benebu ! Le thème du Cluedo, quelle idée géniale ! En plus, je persiste dans le drabble (comme c'est agréable d'avoir une contrainte de taille …)

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu, notamment Tigrou19, Tohran, Ali-chan et Vani-chan, MissLine et bibimauri.

Bonne lecture !

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**DO : D'eau fraîche et de haine**

La musique adoucit les mœurs, dit-on.

Foutaises !

Dans la solitude de son hôtel particulier, elle songeait que décidément le destin était bien cruel. Son nouvel époux n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de s'envoyer en l'air avec une autre. Elle avait donc décidé de l'envoyer six pieds sous terre. _Lui aussi_.

La musique adoucit les mœurs, dit-on. Pas les siens !

Et Narcissa Black Malfoy Snape Nott Greengrass Delacour, future veuve McMillan, joua de plus belle, la musique résonnant sourdement.

Et pour cause : le couvercle était fermé.

Pour ne pas que s'en échappe autre chose que les notes.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Et voila ; « La mélodie du bonheur conjugal » c'est fini !

Alors , verdict ? Je vous ai arraché quoi : un sourire, un fou rire, des hurlements horrifiés, des envies de meurtre ? Dites-moi tout !

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai d'autres fics en réserve alors, à la prochaine !

Bye et encore merci !


End file.
